


Sleeping Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

She falls asleep reading, he can't help but smile. She's been struggling to sleep but today she is finding it easier. John moves to set aside the book, noting that the cat is once again on the bed and sighing slightly, choosing to tuck the duvet around her all the same. She shifts slightly as he covers her and he smiles, tucking her in a little more. 

"Sleep well, my Darling."

Katie shifts again and he smiles as he strokes her hair, watching her sleep. She seems happier than she used to be. They are happier. Him and her, together. Her sleep pattern is still fragile but when she sleeps well, she seems more than content to lie in whatever position he finds her in.


End file.
